Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone with a twist
by purpledreamlover
Summary: This is exactly what it says, only through the eyes of his ten-minute younger sister. See a twist already. As this story progresses, I will be editing it, so don't be surprised to find the typos no longer there and things that weren't there before.
1. Chapter 1:Craziest Week Ever

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, with the exception of Lily-Rose. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter One: Craziest Week Ever**

My name is Lily-Rose Potter. As you may imagine, due to my surname, my brother is Harry Potter. One little-known fact is that he wasn't the only one to have survived the killing curse. Most people don't ask me about my scar because it is covered by my hair. I am ten minutes younger than Harry. However, unlike Harry, I have a photographic memory. I remember pretty much everything that has happened to me since the time I was born. Not once did Professor Dumbledore, better known as Professor Bumbledore, think to obliviate us, so I know the whole of a certain prophecy that he doesn't want us to know yet. He actually sent us to live with our mum's relatives, going completely against her wishes. If she knew of their treatment of us, she'd hex them and him into the next century (him for sending, and keeping, us there, them for beating us and treating us like slaves).

As it happens, today is the day we turn 11. When I went to get the post this morning, I saw something that intrigued me very much, or rather, two somethings. You guessed it, they were our Hogwarts letters. Both addressed, "Harry/Lily-Rose Potter, the cupboard-under-the-stairs." That's right, the two of us shared a cupboard, it was barely big enough for Harry, let alone me as well. Our cousin Dudley, however, had two rooms. Allow me to elaborate, one to sleep in, the other as more of a garbage disposal. I pocketed them before I went back into the kitchen, where Harry was cooking, so that they wouldn't see them. Once we were able to sneak in a little time to ourselves, I told Harry to get two pieces of paper and a pen. Harry rarely questions me because I have never steered him wrong. I handed Harry his letter, and opened mine. Simultaneously, we took our papers and wrote that we would indeed be attending Hogwarts. There were two owls waiting outside for our replies. The next time we were able to get a moment to ourselves, Harry asked me what that was all about. I told him that magic was real, and that the strange things that happened around us was known as "accidental magic". He believed me because he knew that I had a photographic memory (he probably figured that it was something I remembered from before we came to our aunt and uncle's).

We took advantage of our time to get "new" school clothes later on that week, to get to the Leaky Cauldron. I asked Tom, the bartender, to open the door to Diagon Alley. From there, we went to Gringotts, where we met Griphook, our family financier. I remembered him from when mum and dad made their wills. I told him our names, he asked us for our keys, I told him, "Dumbledore didn't see fit to give them to us." He got this freaky sort of grin on his face, and told us that he would get us replacement keys as long as we were able to prove we were who we said we were. I told him, "Mum and dad came to you for their wills because, and I quote 'you're the only person we can trust to see that it gets carried out.' I was in the pram with the rattle." He looked at me, and said, "You have a photographic memory." I nodded in confirmation. After that, things got a little out of hand. We were given our keys to the trust vaults, and granted access to the Potter vault. It is easily the single largest vault in Gringotts. There we found letters, two addressed to us, and one addressed to a Ginny Weasley, and a Cedric Diggory, and one addressed to both of us individually. The prophecy was in one, the other was also very important information about the night our parents died. You see, I always knew that Harry's godfather, I say Harry's because mine is Remus Lupin aka Uncle Moony, Sirius Black was innocent of the charges against him. Thing is, I had no substantial proof. The letter about Uncle Padfoot was ironclad. After we had gotten enough money for our school supplies and robes, we gave the letter to Griphook to see that it got into the right hands. I knew that he would make sure that the process was expedited, mainly because I spoke to him with a great deal of respect, something that is rare from a wizard to a goblin.

While we were getting our books in Flourish and Blotts, there were several books that interested me. Top among them being books on Occlumency and Legilimency, I kind of liked the idea of having no one be able to reach into my mind to see my thoughts and memories, so we got them along with several books on offensive and defensive charms, hexes, and jinxes. I also got a few books on wand-less and wordless magic. I figured that we might as well begin training to become masters at defending ourselves. Since Harry knows the prophecy, we can start getting to work. Harry also picked up some books on wards, protection charms, and runes. From the bookstore we went to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Harry took forever to get his wand (holly, 11 inches, with a phoenix feather core), and when he finally did get it the message that came with it was very chilling. It seems that Harry and Voldywart have wands whose cores came from the same pheonix. Then it came time for me to choose a wand, or rather for the wand to choose me. It seems that Harry and I have a penchant for having particular wand requirements (holly, 11 inches, with a phoenix feather core), Harry and I had almost identical wands except my wand's core came from a different phoenix. After that we went to Eyelops Owl Emporium where Harry got a beautiful snowy owl, and I became enchanted with an owl identical to Harry's (Harry's is a female he named Hedwig, while mine is a male I named Archimedes). After we got the owls we were hungry, so we decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. There we asked if there was anywhere we could stash our things while we got the rest of our school supplies, Tom obliged us and put them in a room he locked at no extra charge once he recognized us. That was a close encounter, just as he was about to blurt out our names I begged him not to because I did not want anyone to bother us. I know that we are famous, but that doesn't make the fame any less uncomfortable.

After an enjoyable lunch, we proceeded to get the rest of our school supplies. On our way back to the Leaky cauldron, I spotted someone I did not think to see until we got to Hogwarts, a one Rebeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Once I spotted him, I yelled out to him. To my great relief he turned around, and bless his heart he started running for us. He caught us up in a hug that knocked out our breath. He told me he thought that we wouldn't remember him, I told him that Harry didn't but I did because I have a photographic memory. When I reintroduced him to Harry, they both came out with huge grins the likes I have not seen since before our parents died. Hagrid told us that he was there on Hogwarts business, I told him that we were done with getting our school supplies and were on our way back to the Cauldron to get the rest of our stuff to put them in our new trunks. After we went our separate ways, we went back to the Cauldron, changed into a couple of new sets of clothes and got a decent bag worth of clothes, that way it wouldn't look as if we didn't get anything. We put the rest of our stuff in our trunks which would shrink and un-shrink as needed, without the use of our wands. I planned to read about the Ministry trackers on underage wands, that way I could take them off so that we could train while we were not in school. I did not plan on being caught unawares while not in school. We arranged for the owls to stay at Eyelops, and be sent to the train come September 1.

I planned to find out about the Diggory's and the Weasley's as soon as possible, that way we could set up a meeting between us to give them the letters. When I finally found them, I found out that both families lived in Ottery St. Catchpole. I wrote to both families, via regular post. I basically told them not to reply, to simply meet us at a certain place at a certain time and to bring Ginny and Cedric. I told them to ask me a question that my parents would know the answer to, but it had to be about something that happened after we were born, before they died.


	2. Chapter 2:Meet w Diggory

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, or any major plot developments, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I only claim ownership of Lily-Rose.

**Chapter 2: Meeting with the Diggory's and the Weasley's**

I gave them about four days for the post to arrive, so I set up the meeting for 3 days after, which gave Harry and I a chance to set it up so that we could meet with them without interference. This way we could be sure to get to the meeting place early. The day went off without a hitch. We got to the park by the house at around 10, we had set up the meeting for 11. The Diggory's were the first to arrive. Mr. Diggory was the one to ask the question, "Why is Cedric an only child?" to which I replied, "He's an only child because Mrs. Diggory was hit by a curse that left her barren." When I had answered successfully, he asked how I could have know, I told him that I was the baby in the pram with the rattle when mum was told, and that I have a photographic memory. I told him that we have to wait for the Weasley's because they needed to be there as well. The Weasley's arrived about five minutes after. Mr. Weasley asked, "How many children do I have, and how many generations has it been since a female child was born to a Weasley?" to which I replied, "You have seven children, and it has been seven generations since a female was born to a Weasley."

After they had both been satisfied, I pulled out the letters (all of them, I had Griphook take a copy in order to get Sirius out of Azkaban). I told them that we had been given access to the Potter vault, and in it there had been two interesting letters, one addressed to Cedric Diggory, and the other addressed to Ginny Weasley. I also showed them the letter addressed to Harry and I individually, and said that it was most likely that whatever information was in the letters for Ginny and Cedric would also be in our letters. This is how mine went:

_Dear Lily-Rose,_

_If you are reading this letter, than that means that Peter Pettigrew has betrayed us and we are dead. No matter what anyone says, please believe us that Sirius was not the Secret Keeper. This also means that we did not get to see you meet your soul-mate. Soul-mates are extremely rare, and yours is Cedric Diggory. You see I know this because I have foreseen it. Your brother also has a soul-mate, she is Ginny Weasley. If you are as smart as I hope, you will have met with the Diggory's and the Weasley's while you are reading this letter _(wow, does my mum have me pegged or what)_. I can only imagine what is going on through your mind at this moment. Know this, Cedric is a fine young man, and I could not have asked for a better man for my little girl. Seeing as Ginny is a year younger than you both, my heart aches for you brother when you begin school because he will be away from her for a year, and for you when Cedric graduates. Though I can't imaging that you will not have activated the bond by that time. A soul-bond means that you are effectively married. It does not matter how old you are. If by the time you are 14 and you still have not activated it on your own, the bond will automatically activate. The soul-bond will make you 100 times stronger than you are without the bond, it will also give you the ability of wand-less, and wordless magic. It will also make your mind impenetrable to attacks. You will also be unaffected by all magic, with the exception of the Unforgiveables (not including the Imperious). You will also be able to communicate with him the same way you do your brother. Know this, even though this comes with a great many advantages, there is also one big disadvantage: if either one of you were to die, the other would follow shortly after._

_You can't imagine how much we want to be there for you sweetheart. I know that a letter is not as good as having us there with you, but I hope that it eases your pain, even if it is just a little. There isn't much left to tell you._

_Good-bye my daughter,_ _Lily Potter_

I don't believe this, but then again it is quite unbelievable that we survived the Killing Curse. After us kids read our letters, we wordlessly handed them to the adults. Cedric and I to his parents, and Harry and Ginny to hers. I knew when their mums got to the whole "effectively married" part, and the "should one of you die, the other will follow" part. By the time they were done with the letters Mrs. Diggory and Mrs. Weasley were crying in their husbands' arms. Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Diggory were gallantly holding back their own tears in order to comfort their wives. When the mums were done crying, Harry and I both said that we were willing to wait as long as possible before activating the bond, though we couldn't promise anything because it didn't say how we could activate the bond before it would automatically. Then Cedric spoke up and said, "Lily, I'm willing to wait as well, but like you said we can't be sure that we won't activate it beforehand because we weren't told how, so that we may prevent it from happening too early. I can promise you this, while we are waiting I will never look at any other girl. I can already tell that you are the only one for me, and I would never hurt you like that." By the time he was finished, I was crying. I said, "Cedric, that has got to be the single most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. I can also promise that I will never look at any other boy while we are waiting, and when you graduate if the professors don't allow you to stay with me." Harry and Ginny said pretty much the same thing to each other. Then we all promised the adults that we would be careful to not get pregnant while us girls were still in school.

The meeting took considerably less time than I predicted, so we all went to eat at a pub nearby. By the time we were done though, we had to leave. We bid everyone a good day, and went home. We got our chores done that were left for us to do (weeding and mowing the lawn). Then we waited on the front steps for them to get home. When they got home, they grudgingly gave us dinner. We told them that we had been invited over to a friends for the rest of the summer and that they would see us to school (we had sent word to the public school that we would be attending the private school that our parents went to, and not to expect us), and that they would be picking us up the next day at 8 am. When Dudley laughed at us, I simply said, "You didn't manage to scare off all our friends. Besides I wouldn't be so haughty, you might end up in a very embarrassing situation." Uncle Vernon got purple at that and started sputtering, I cut him off before he could say anything with, "Before you say that we can't go, think about this. You already gave permission, and I said nothing that wasn't true. I didn't insult him, I merely pointed out the well-known saying of 'what comes around, goes around.' Besides do you really want to think about the consequences of not letting us go and us sending them a post about what really happened?" He couldn't say anything to that, and very grudgingly said that we could go. Then I told him that I didn't expect for us to return here ever again, then we went to our cupboard leaving them quite stunned. We closed it from the inside so that they couldn't open it, nor could they close it from the outside. Harry set his alarm for 7:30, and we went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3:Meet the Rest of the Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, or any major plot developments, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I only claim to own Lily-Rose.

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Rest of the Weasley's**

As soon as Harry's alarm went off, we were up. We cooked breakfast for the Dursley's, then ate our meager breakfast. After we washed the dishes, we got our things and waited on the front steps. Mr. Weasley pulled up in an old Ford Anglia about 10 minutes later. When we got in the car, he asked us if it was alright that he told told the three eldest about the situation. We told him that it was perfectly alright. It was a long ride to Ottery St. Catchpole. When we finally got there, we saw all the Weasley's, even the two eldest who were no longer living at home. Mrs. Weasley told us to sit and eat, afterwards we would be talking with them and the three eldest. Harry and I looked at each other and said, "Oh good God," to each other in our heads (oh, sorry, forgot to tell you that Harry and I can speak to each other telepathically).

After we were done eating, Mrs. Weasley ushered all the other children, save Ginny, outside, and us into the sitting room. Bill and Charlie immediately started interrogating Harry, I shouted at them to be quiet. When they were, I simply asked Ginny and Harry to hand over their letters. When Bill, Charlie, and Percy were finished reading them, they all said, "13, our baby sister is going to be married at 13?" I told them to shut up before they said something they'd regret, that shut them up right quick. I said, "Bill, Charlie, Percy, there isn't one thing that you can do to stop it from happening. Even if you tried separating them, it would still activate. I looked up soul-bonds. They are the strongest type there is, you can't stop them from activating. They are pretty much set in stone, and no I'm not exaggerating." At that, they all seemed to slump into their chairs. Then Bill said, "Harry, your father was the bravest man I knew. If you are anything like him, I would be honored to have you as a brother-in-law," to which Charlie and Percy both nodded in confirmation. After they said that, Harry and Ginny breathed out a sigh of relief. Mrs. Weasley then said that it was alright for us to go outside and play.

Harry quickly bonded with Ron and became the best of friends, while I bonded with both Ginny and the twins. Fred and George otherwise know as Gred and Forge, were exactly like dad and Sirius were at that age. I said, "Uncle Padfoot would be proud to welcome you amongst the ranks of Marauders," after that they started bowing down and saying, "We're not worthy, we're not worthy," I pulled them up and said, "What are you on about?" They brought Ginny, Harry, Ron, and I inside and up to their room, and showed us something I never thought I'd see. They showed us the Marauder's Map. Harry and I looked at each other and grinned, and simultaneously said, "We know each of them personally. Prongs was our father, Padfoot was Sirius Black, Moony was Remus Lupin, and Wormtail is no longer spoken of. He is the betrayer of our parents." They all just stared at us in shock, except Ginny because she already knew.

Once they got over their shock, they all started talking at once. I told them to shut it because if they didn't I wouldn't tell them the other secrets of the map, it seemed to work because they all closed their mouths. Then I pulled out my wand and said, "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, it is I daughter of Prongs come to claim her right as the next successor of the Maraudership," then Harry pulled out his wand and said, "Messrs. Moony, Wortail, Padfoot, and Prongs, it is I son of Prongs come to claim his right as the next successor of the Maraudership," then the map wrote, "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are glad to accept the daughter of Prongs and the son of Prongs and the next successors of the Maraudership. To access the quickstart guide to being animagi, simply say 'animagus transformata'. Whom do you wish to be among your ranks of Marauders?" to which Harry replied, "Obviously my sister and I, then there's Fred Weasley, George Weasly, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Cedric Diggory. None of us have at the moment become animagi, please allow for additional members of our ranks." This time the map wrote, "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would like to welcome the newest generation of Marauders. We also agree to allow for 3 additional members. No more, no less."

After this was done, we both said, "Mischief managed." Fred and George then said, "By rights this belongs to the two of you as the children of Prongs," to which we both graciously said, "We thank you Messrs. Gred and Forge. We shall not forget this kindness. Now enough of this, let's go outside and play." We all started laughing, and ran outside to start an impromptu game of tag. I ended up winning because as small as Harry was, I was smaller and faster. After the game ended we were called in for lunch. Mrs. Weasley said that Cedric was going to be coming over after lunch, so we had better be on our best behaviour. I swear, I don't think I've ever eaten so fast in my whole life. Just the thought of Cedric sent my heart speeding.

When I was done, I waited outside for him. When he got here, I asked him what house he was in. He told me that he almost put in Hufflepuff, but the hat put him in Gryffindor in the end. Then we went inside, and I told him that I wanted to show him something. We all gathered in the twins' room, and there was where we showed him the Map. After we were done with the map, I said, "I know how to get around the underage restriction," after which they all looked at me in awe. I said, "It's simple really. This is a wizarding house, and as such it is expected for there to be magic performed. All the Ministry keeps tabs on are muggleborns, it is really quite prejudicial. We can actually practice magic all we want, even if we don't have parental supervision. However, I would like to have it because there are some things that take precedence over being sneaky, and not having your mum angry is one of those things." At this, they all shuddered because they had all been on the receiving end of Molly Weasley's temper, Harry and I being the exceptions.

We all trooped downstairs and went up to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry and I began, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, we know that you have not told your children of the ways to get around the Ministry's underage restriction for good reasons, but now that you know our situation we would like permission to help them train. We want them all to be able to protect themselves. We would still have fun and be kids, but it is something that needs to be done for our peace of mind," when it looked as if Mrs. Weasley was going to start going off the deep end, Mr. Weasley took her aside and said, "Molly, I don't like it anymore than you do, but I think it is necessary for them to do this. We Weasley's have always made it known that we oppose the dark, and now that our family is so close to Harry and Lily we will become even greater targets. If they don't know how to defend themselves properly, I fear that we would lose our children far too soon." Now mind you, I didn't eavesdrop, I simply couldn't help overhearing. I have extremely good hearing because of all the time spent in the cupboard.

After Mr. Weasley finished saying this, he said to us, "I think that would be prudent. Cedric of course will be welcome to train alongside you, but he has to get permission first," at this Cedric said, "Mr. Weasley, my father has already given permission. Lily wrote to us earlier today to ask if it was possible," after which I said, "Cedric, how will you be able to keep up? We'll be exercising as part of a training regiment. If you're not here-" at which point he cut me off saying, "I will be here because my parents have given me permission to stay for the rest of the summer. Mr. Weasley, my father would like to pay for my room and board. He also told me to tell you that it wasn't charity, that it was only fair that he pay for me to stay here." At this all the Weasley's turned a bright shade of red, but Mr. Weasley said, "I'm man enough to admit that it would help us out. Write your father and tell him that we will have to agree on an amount," before he even finished saying this I said, "Oh, thank you Mr. Weasley, thank you so much for letting Cedric stay."


	4. Chapter 4:Sirius is Free

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter, or any major plot developments for the first few years, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I only claim Lily-Rose.

**Chapter 4:Sirius is Free**

About a week after we came to stay at the Weasley's, the morning post came into the kitchen. Along with it came the Daily Prophet, and on the front page it had a picture of Sirius. The article was about how new evidence had come to light about the events of October 31, 1981. That in fact, Sirius had not been our parents' secret keeper, but it had been the very wizard he was accused of killing. It came to light about the four of the three close friends (Sirius, dad, and Pettigrew) had become illegal animagus', and that Pettigrew used his form in order to frame Sirius. Further, that this evidence was irrefutable. The evidence had in fact ended in Sirius being given a trial, something that had been seriously overlooked in the first place.

After we had all read the article, Harry and I started shouting and whooping for joy because Harry's godfather had finally gotten cleared. Harry and I started hugging each other, and I was saying, "We finally have proof he didn't do it! Yes, thank you Merlin!" At this point, everyone had stopped to look at us, then Cedric interrupted our little happy dance by asking, "Lily, how did you know that he was innocent even before the rest of us?" I answered, "Well, I knew that he was innocent because I have photographic memory, and Harry trusts me because I have never been wrong before. The only people that don't trust the memory of a 1 1/4-year-old are the people in the Ministry, so we really didn't have any proof before we read a letter addressed to us in our family vault," everyone just stared at me after I said this, and I just looked right back at them and said, "What? It's not like you didn't already know I had a photographic memory, I just didn't see the need to tell you that it extended that far back," then they all just laughed.

Once the tension had been broken, our breakfast was interrupted by Professor Bumble-excuse me-Dumbledore coming through the floo followed by three other people I didn't recognize, so I knew I hadn't met them before. Dumbledore introduced them as Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Auror Trainee Nymphadora Tonks, at which point she implored us to call her Tonks. I got straight to the point and asked, "Why are you here? We already know that there is going to be a trial for Sirius. Does you being here signify that we are going to have to testify about the letter we found?" Madam Bones recovered first and said, "Yes, the fact that we are here does mean that you are going to have to testify about the letter," I said, "Okay, we've been notified that we are to testify. Is there anything else that you need to tell us? If not, we were having a celebratory breakfast, and we'd like to get back to it." Dumbledore said, "We also came to notify you of the time and date that you need to be at the Ministry to testify. You will need to be there at 10 am on the 20th. "

The days leading up to the trial were quite possibly the longest days I have ever experienced. When the day came Cedric and Ginny were the only ones allowed to come with, and only because of their relationship to us. However, Harry and I were very glad they were there, if only for moral support. When we walked into the Ministry, they weighed our wands, and the clerk slipped a note into my hand. I didn't know what it said because I didn't want to read in in front of Dumbledore. In any case, I was too wound up about the trial. When we walked into the courtroom, we saw Sirius and they had him locked in chains as if he could do wand-less magic. He didn't look as if he could stand on his own, let alone to magic. Those dementors sure did a number on him.

Anyway, when the trial started, they first interviewed Sirius under Veritaserum, a powerful truth serum with an unknown antidote. Because they interviewed him under Veritaserum, they knew he was telling the truth. After they had him step down, they called up Harry to the stand. Here's how it went:

_Madam Bones: Mr. Potter can you tell us what happened on the second of August?_

_Harry: Yes, well Rose and I, that is my sister and I, went to Diagon Alley in the early morning to avoid the crowds. Before we went to any stores, we had to know if our parents had left us with any means to support ourselves, so we went to Gringotts. We spoke to Griphook, the goblin, and he gave us access to our family vault, as well as our trust vaults, due to the fact that Professor Dumbledore did not leave us with our vault keys. When we went to our family vault, we happened upon six letters. Only one of those letters pertain to today's proceedings. In that letter, it told us that if we were reading it then that meant that they were dead because they had been betrayed. The one they said had betrayed them was Peter Pettigrew, as he was their secret keeper. It said that Sirius had convinced them that Pettigrew would be better because he himself would be too obvious, and that it would be prudent to throw the enemies off the trail by using Sirius as a decoy. This way would ensure that Sirius wouldn't betray them, even under the Imperious, because he wouldn't know._

_Madam Bones: Mr. Potter, would you consent to being questioned under Veritaserum, it would dispel any arguments that you weren't being truthful._

_Harry: I will consent, as long as the questions being asked pertain only to the letter mentioned, as the others were very personal in nature and were meant only for mine and my sister's eyes. As long as that condition will be met, I see no reason not to be questioned under Veritaserum if it would help Sirius' case._

_Madam Bones: Thank you, Mr. Potter. I assure you that no questions will be asked pertaining to the the other letters mentioned. (now we wait for the Veritaserum to be administered, and take effect) Is your name Harry James Potter?_

_Harry: Yes._

_Madam Bones: Are you 11 years of age?_

_Harry: Yes._

_Madam Bones: Mr. Potter, what did the letter from your parents say about Sirius' involvement in their deaths?_

_Harry:(with glazed eyes) It said that Sirius was not the secret keeper. They had him switched with Peter Pettigrew, so that if Sirius was caught he wouldn't be able to be forced to tell because he wouldn't know. It also said that Sirius was my godfather, and that in the event of their death that we live with him._

_Madam Bones: Thank you Mr. Potter. We will wait five minutes for the Veritaserum to loose effect, then you will be free to step down._

After the five minutes were up, it was my turn to go up. Here's how my testimony went:

_Madam Bones: Ms. Potter, can you tell me about what happened on August 2nd?_

_Me: Certainly, Madam Bones. Harry and I went to Diagon Alley in the early morning, in order to avoid the crowds. Anyway, we had to go to Gringotts because we needed money to get our schools supplies, and we wanted to know if our parents had left us anything. It turns out, they left us with quite a bit. We were given access to both our family and our trust vaults, once we had proven we were who we said we were, because Professor Dumbledore didn't send us our vault keys, by Griphook, the goblin. When we entered our family vault we happened upon six letters, one of which pertains to today's proceedings. This letter, in summary, said that: 1)Sirius was not the secret keeper, only a decoy, 2)Pettigrew was the real secret keeper, and 3)Sirius was Harry's godfather, and in the event of their death that we were to live with him._

_Madam Bones: Ms. Potter, would you consent to being questioned under Veritaserum? It would dispel any arguments against just your word._

_Me: I would consent, so long as the same stipulation my brother had applied to me as well because as he said, the other letters were for our eyes only._

_Madam Bones: It will be done as you asked Ms. Potter. (then the truth serum was administered, from this point on I will sound like a zombie) Is your name Lily-Rose Potter?_

_Me: Yes._

_Madam Bones: Do you prefer to be called Rose?_

_Me: Yes._

_Madam Bones: Why do you prefer to be called Rose?_

_Me: Because Lily was my mum's name, and only very special people are allowed to call me Lily without being hexed._

_Madam Bones: Ms. Potter, what did the letter from your parents say about Sirius' involvement in their deaths?_

_Me: It said that Sirius was not the secret keeper, he was only a decoy because if he was caught he couldn't be forced to tell because he wouldn't know. It also said that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper. It also said that Sirius was Harry's godfather and that if they died we were to live with him._

_Madam Bones: Thank you Ms. Potter. We will wait five minutes for the Veritaserum to wear off, and then you may step down._

After I came to and stepped down, the trial was called to recess so that the members of the Wizengamot could deliberate. When they came back an hour later, Minister Fudge said, quite belligerently I might add, "All those in favor of fully pardoning Mr. Black of all charges please raise your hand." This was almost unanimous as more than 7/8 of the members raised their hands, then he said, "All opposed," this one got a pitiful response because not even all of the remaining 1/8 raised their hands. Minister Fudge then said, "Those in favor have it. Mr. Black will receive a formal pardon, and 500,000 galleons as repayment for his wrongful imprisonment. All of his possessions will be returned to his name upon his recovery from dementor overexposure."After this was said, everyone started cheering loudly, very loudly. It doesn't surprise me at all that Sirius didn't see us, he was obviously in a lot of misery.


	5. Chapter 5:Old Codgers Have No Propriety

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter or major plot developments. I only claim Lily-Rose.

**Chapter 5: Doddering Old Codgers Have No Propriety**

Anyway, about a week after the trial, lunch was interrupted by someone coming through the floo. I say someone because I almost didn't recognize him. It was Sirius, but the Sirius of my memories of when we were babies. As soon as I recognized him, I shouted, "Padfoot!", and gave him a tackling hug. As he caught me, he fell to the floor and started to laugh. Once he calmed down enough to allow the both of us to get off the floor, he said, "I have not been called that in 10 years Lily." When he said my name I pouted, growled, and said, "Only one person is allowed to call me Lily, and that's Cedric. I won't even let Harry call me that all the time. Call me Rose, Padfoot. Lily was mum's name," at this he laughed again and said, "Alright, I won't call you Lily, but might I be given a nickname of my own to call you?" I said, "You may." He sat there thinking for awhile, then looked up and said, "May I call you 'Tigerlily'? The name comes from one of your favorite Disney films, Peter Pan," when he finished tears sprung up, and I said, "I can't believe you remembered Padfoot!" to which he barked out a laugh and said, "How could I forget? You only made me watch it about a hundred times."

When we were done reminiscing, he turned to Harry, and said, "Aren't you going to give your old godfather a hug?" before the words had even finished coming out, Harry was out of his chair and in his arms. I could tell that Harry had started crying, so I went to put on a pot of tea. It took me a bit to notice that all of the Weasley's and Cedric had left to give us privacy with Sirius. When Harry had calmed down, he said, "Are we going to live with you now?" Sirius replied, "Not as of yet, I know that you want to stay with your friends for the summer, and I won't get in the way of that. I can already see how close to them you are. I was thinking of staying here until I can procure a house or some land near here, so that you can all live close together. God knows that I don't want to live in my parents' house, and I don't fancy living in my old flat as it's not big enough for the four of us." I was confused when he said this, and asked, "Four of us, what do you mean?" he then said, "I forgot to tell you, your godfather Remus is going to be living with us as well. I have not seen him in ten years, and I don't relish being apart for very long. Besides he's a bit tight on money, and I can't see him like that."

After he was done, I squealed and said, "Moony's going to live with us, yay! I can't wait to see my favorite werewolf. I have missed him so much. Why didn't he ever write to us?" we were startled by a voice I recognized, and had started dreaming about hearing again. It was Moony and he said, "I can't believe you remember that about me Rosie," to which I said, "How could I not? Mum would make you the wolfsbane potion, and you would come into the nursery before the moon rose with Sirius. After you had finished your transformation, Sirius would turn into Padfoot and you would then watch over us. Sirius would watch Harry, and you would watch me. Sometimes I'd wake up on your chest in the morning. The only two people that I feel that safe with now are Harry and Cedric, and I'll explain why Cedric when it is you, me, Harry, Cedric, Ginny, and Sirius. It would be too much for just us to tell, so they'll need to be there as well."

Moony then said, "Well, why don't you tell them to come now? Sirius and I both have plenty of time, and to answer your question, I didn't write because I was told not to," after he said this I was incensed and asked, "Who told you not to write to us?" he very meekly replied, "Professor Dumbledore," before the name even finished coming out of his mouth I started shouting and cursing enough to make even a sailor blush. When I had calmed down enough to begin talking without shouting, I said, "I can't believe him. First, he doesn't insist upon a trial for Sirius, then he places us with mum's sister, and if that doesn't take the cake he even orders my _godfather_ not to write to us to at least let us know that there is someone out there that loves us. I'm willing to bet money that he even put additional tracking charms on Harry's and my wand. Wait, I still have to read that note that the Ministry clerk gave to me," at this I ran to get that note.

When I came back to the kitchen, Cedric and Ginny had come in. As I read the note, I became even more livid then I was when Moony told us that Bumbledore told him not to write to us. After I was done reading it, I wordlessly passed it to Harry, Sirius and Moony. Moony, quite aware of my temper now, put a silencing charm on me, allowing me to vent however loudly I wanted. I think I even said curses in different languages that time. When I had calmed down enough, I signaled to Moony to take the charm off me, which he did. Moony said dryly, "You certainly have your mother's temper, but your father's vocabulary," to which I wittingly replied with, "Don't forget mum's ability to be creative about her insults. After all, I did call Dumbledore a 'bumbling, fumbling, meddling, doddering, old codger.'" At this, Padfoot and Moony both let out loud belly laughs along with Harry, Cedric and Ginny.

After we had all calmed down from the tension breaker, Moony said, "I can't believe that Dumbledore would put such a vast amount of tracking charms on your wands. What's more, he put charms on your wands to measure the strength of the spells cast. Do you think that it would be prudent to check Cedric's and Ginny's wands as well?" I said, "If he had the gall to put those charms on mine and Harry's wands, what makes you think that he wouldn't put them on theirs as well? I mean, he had to have known about our soul-bonds if he put those charms on our wands. It would only make sense if he knew about Cedric and Ginny. After we've checked their wands, I want these charms removed post-haste."

With that said, Moony and Padfoot set about checking their wands, and wouldn't you know it, the same charms he placed on our wands, he placed on theirs as well. Moony set to looking at the charms to see how he could remove them without alerting Dumbledore while Padfoot went to look for something to place the charms onto. The charms proved to be to complicated for Moony to remove them without tripping an alarm, so Ginny made the suggestion of asking Bill to do it seeing as he is a curse-breaker for Gringotts. I told them that we should floo him asking him to come immediately, that there was an emergency. I figured that the goblins wouldn't begrudge him a visit if there was a familial emergency, and in my eyes these tracking and measuring charms qualified as a familial emergency. We had Ginny floo him, which took a bit longer than I expected.

About 20 minutes after Ginny flooed him, Bill came tumbling out of the fireplace. He looked around and said, "What's the emergency?" Sirius and Remus introduced themselves, and told him why they were there. Harry and I took up saying that something had interrupted their visit that needed to be addressed immediately. When Bill asked what that had to do with him, I showed him the note after asking him if he remembered when Harry, Cedric, Ginny, and I went to Sirius' trial and he answered in the positive. When he finished reading the note, he asked, "Okay, so does this have to do with why you called me?" Remus said, "Yes, Bill, it does. It seems that Professor Dumbledore saw fit to put these additional tracking and measuring charms on Harry's, Rosie's, Cedric's and Ginny's wands. It seems he knew about their being soul-mates. I think that he wanted to be sure that he would be notified if they came close to activating the bonds, and would prevent them from activating. I don't know why, I could only make a conjecture. When I tried taking the charms off myself, they proved to be too complicated. Ginny made the suggestion of contacting you because of you being a curse-breaker for Gringotts. Will you help get them off?" Bill only said, "Where are the wands?"

After what proved to be a very long afternoon of rune translating, Bill was finally able to get the charms off our wands without tripping any alarms. After thanking him, we all made our way to the kitchen for dinner. Mrs. Weasley proceeded to ask Bill to stay the night because it wouldn't be believeable that there was an emergency if he went home the same day, so Bill agreed to stay. I think he did it for his own peace of mind as much as for hers because he kept checking to make sure that the charms were still where he had replaced them.


	6. Chapter 6:Training

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any major plot developments. I can only claim to own Lily-Rose, not to mention any plot twists.

**Chapter 6: Training**

In the two weeks before September 1 came, Sirius and Remus set up a training regimen for the lot of us. Here's what it looked like:

Monday-Friday

6 am-8 am Calisthenics and Weight Training

8 am-9 am Breakfast

9:30-12 pm Charms and Transfiguration

12 pm-1 pm Lunch

1 pm-2 pm Potions

2 pm-4 pm Defense Against the Dark Arts and Dueling

4:30-5:30 Supper

After supper and weekends were ours to do with what we liked. We Marauders-in-training would take this opportunity to plan pranks for the coming year, and work on our animagus forms. We already knew what forms we would take on, the twins having helped with the animagus revealer potions, and Harry and I providing the means to make them. We all had multiple anumagus forms, even though it was supposedly impossible to have more than 2, and exceedingly rare two have 2. The twins both had two identical forms, a fox and a lion. Ron also two forms, a lion and an owl, which was surprising to his siblings, but not to Harry and I (we knew he was bloody smart, he just toned it down). Harry and Ginny had 4 mated forms, a lion, a mermaid (now that would be fun), a phoenix, and a gryffin. Cedric and had the same ones. When we first told Padfoot and Moony, they fainted, it was hilarious. Then when they came to, they said, "Did anyone see the hippogriff that knocked me out," simultaneously. Then Moony remembered and said, "It is extremely rare to have two forms, but to have three or four is damn near impossible," then Harry and I said, "Potters always knock out the term impossible. You should know that by now Moony."

All too soon it was time for us to make a schedule for the upcoming school-year so that we could continue our training. After that was done, we were able to spend the rest of our time training and playing. The night before September 1, we received a visitor in the form of a one Albus Dumbledore. He came right in the middle of our practice dueling. We had to scramble to make it look like we were doing something, anything, else. He asked to speak with Sirius, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Cedric, Harry, Ginny, and I in private. We all gathered in the parlor. Extra chairs were conjured, and he soon began. He said, "It seems that we have come to a stale-mate. I placed extra tracking and measuring charms on the young ones' wands, yes. I placed them there to ensure their safety. I would like permission-" he never even got a chance to finish that sentence because the four of us shouted at him that there was no bloody way that he was going to place those charms on our wands again. If he did, we would simply have them removed again.

Once the four of us had calmed down, Remus took over and said, "Professor, while we respect you for your contribution to the wizarding world by ridding us of Grindlewald, I fear that this is where we must draw the line between respect and blind obedience. We simply cannot allow you to place charms on their wands that would hinder them to protect themselves. In times such as these, they especially are going to need every advantage that they can get. If we allowed you to replace the charms, not only would they resent you, but they would also loose what little trust they have in you. You have already lost trust from Harry and Rosie by not insisting upon a trial for Sirius and for blatanly disregarding their parents wishes as to whom they were to live with should anything happen, lost trust from me by ordering me to not keep in contact with them, lost trust from Sirius for not insisting upon a trial, and from the four of them for having placed the charms on their wands in the first place."

Dumbledore seemed to have aged ten years by the time Remus was finished reading him the riot act. I almost felt sorry for him, until the next words came out of his mouth, "I am afraid that they must not be allowed to activate their bonds until the right time. To ensure that this happens, the charms must be replaced," by the time he finished I was seeing red. Everyone who knew me well (aka all but Bumbledore) backed away from me slowly so that I would not turn my rage on them. I gave Dumbledore a glare so fierce he would've died on the spot if looks could kill. I told him in a very soft, but dangerous voice, "Professor, you cannot keep a soul-bond from activating beyond a certain point. I have done the research myself and know what I am talking about. Our parents wrote us that when the pair of us turned 14, if the bond had not already been activated that it would automatically activate. The automatic activation time is set in stone, it cannot be skirted around. Do not tempt fate, many wizards who have attempted to do so have come out the worse for their efforts." By the time I was finished, my magical aura was making even my hair stand on end, and that is even before my bond. I became increasingly incensed the longer I talked, and the longer I talked the more ashamed he looked.

By the time I had regained control of myself I said in a very monotone voice, "I would not suggest angering me so a second time. I may not be able to control myself so quickly." With that, I left the room to cool down. I heard the rest of what was said through Harry. Right at the end, Dumbledore said something. He said, "Ms. Potter will have to learn to control herself more by the time school begins, our potions professor will not take this as mildly as I have." That incensed me, but I could see the logic in controlling my anger. I did not understand what our potions professor had to do with it, but I supposed I would come to see why he said that. I couldn't have been more right.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Owl, Rat, Snake,& Bat

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any major plot developments. I can only claim to own Lily-Rose, not to mention any plot twists.

**Chapter 7: Meeting With a Know-It-All, a Traitorous Rat, a Nosey Blonde Snake, and a Lab Bat**

September 1 dawned as a dreary day, as most days dawn in England. It didn't take as long as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thought it would because in the short time that we had all been training, we had all learned a sense of self-discipline, so we all had everything packed quite early. The only one who didn't was Ginny because Bumbledore wouldn't allow her a special early admittance even with knowing our situation. After we had all gotten on the train, Harry and Ginny had their own private goodbye ( I didn't even attempt to hear what they were saying through Harry, I know what my limitations are). I could see her tears as we were pulling away from the station and she was waving goodbye to all of us. I wanted her to be able to come with us so badly, and I could tell that everyone else did as well, including Percy. You see in the short time that we had all been training, we had all built an almost impenetrable camaraderie with each other.

Anyway, while on the train, the snack trolley came and the Weasley's became almost embarrassed that they couldn't afford what we obviously could, but it didn't matter to us because we bought all we could and stated very loudly, and very obviously, that we couldn't possibly finish it all on our own quick enough. We at least made them feel as if they were doing us a favor by eating the surplus candy, and really they were doing a favor, so it didn't feel like we were only placating them. About ten minutes after the snack trolley left, a girl with very bushy hair, and a know-it-all look asked us we if had seen a toad a boy she was sitting with had lost, when we answered in the negative she asked us what we were all doing, introduced herself, and then she zoomed in on my brother's scar, and said, "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I've read all about you in _**Modern Magical History **_**and **_**The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts **_**and **_**Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century**_-" this is where I interrupted her and said, "Don't believe everything you read, even in supposedly reputable sources. My brother isn't the only one to have survived the Killing curse, my scar is just in a place that isn't easily seen. Besides, my brother and I may very well have been able to send Voldywart packing, but mind you, he won't stay gone as long as there are those who continue to believe his lies. Of that, have no doubt in its truth." She just looked flabbergasted and dismayed when I finished my little tirade. I think I may have been a little too harsh on her, but honestly, she looked as if her whole life was about books. She left with a defeated look on her face.

After she left, Ron brought his rat out and said that he shouldn't complain about him if a kid actually had a toad. When I looked at the rat, I noticed something peculiar about it, it was missing a toe on one of his forepaws. I also remembered this rat very distinctly, it was Pettigrew in his animagus form. When Harry heard that from my head, he looked at me and asked, "Are you sure about that, Rosie?" I looked at him and said, "If that isn't him, than I'm a monkey's uncle." He told Percy in his ear what I had told him, Percy looked up at me and asked, "Are you positive?" I said, "How long has he been with you lot?" Percy said, "About 10 years," then he noticed what he said and froze the rat and conjured an unbreakable cage around it. When Ron asked him about that, Percy said, "Ask Rose." Ron asked, and I told him that his rat was Pettigrew. He looked heartbroken, but brightened up when I told him that I'd make it up to him as soon as I could.

When we got to the station at Hogsmeade, it was only the three of us that went on the boats because, the twins, Cedric, and Percy were returning students, and we were first-years. Before we parted ways, Percy promised Harry and I that he would see to it that Pettigrew gets into the right hands, I merely told him to make sure that he didn't give the rat to Dumbledore. Anyway the three of us, wound up sharing our boat with the know-it-all, whose name I learned was Hermione Granger. When we got to the school, a professor in dark green robes, and a witch's hat came up to Harry and I and told us that the rat problem had been dealt with. Then she addressed the lot of us saying that the next seven years would be the most important in our lives. She told us about the founding members of the school, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, and how being placed into the houses would shape us for the rest of our live because our housemates would be more or less like our families and would help shape us into the men and women we would become.

With that we stepped into the Great Hall, and waited for our name to be called. When Hermione was called up, I said, "I'd be very happy if she was placed in Ravenclaw away from us, she's a bloody know-it-all." When the hat called out, "Gryffindor," I visibly winced. When this happened, a pasty boy with platinum blonde hair came up to me and said, "I can see that you can tell the wrong sort of wizard, from the right sort," I said, "Oh, do you mean nosey, know-it-alls who jump into other people's conversations without invitation because if you do, then you'd be right," and proceeded to herd Ron and Harry away from him. When we were out of earshot, Ron said, "That was Draco Malfoy. He comes from one of the richest families in the Wizarding world, and one of the most influential families." I said, "I don't care who he is, if someone comes up to me and mistakes me for being prejudicial, then I'm going to be as mean to them as I can." Right then Harry's name was called and the whole hall went quiet, it took awhile but the hat finally shouted, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors went wild, then when the noise died down a bit and my name was called, the hall went quiet again. This is how my conversation with the hat went:

_Hat:Hmm, interesting. You and your brother are very alike in your ability to be steadfastly loyal, you are also the more cunning of the two of you, you're both equally intelligent, but your bravery outweighs all the qualities you posses._

_ Me: Okay, so what's the problem? Can you please just put me into Gryffindor already? My mate, brother, and best friends are already there, so what's the hold-up?_

_ Hat: It seems that you have a very defined perception of right and wrong._

_ Me: Is that a bad thing?_

_ Hat: No, on the contrary. It simply intrigues me, it is also a very nice respite from all the uncertainties many of your contemporaries possess._

_ Me: Thank you, and you're welcome for the respite Mr. Hat, but I think you are scaring everyone. Before we finish, what was that with telling my brother that he could be great in Slytherin? Voldywart was in Slytherin. I don't think my brother appreciated that very much. _

_ Hat: Forgive me for the scare, and I was merely making sure that he was who he was saying, and my name is Gideon, I have a feeling that we will be talking more before you complete your schooling. Well without further ado,- GRYFFINDOR"_

Everyone at the Gryffindor table went crazy, of course Harry, Cedric, and the Weasley's were the loudest. I could tell that Harry was visibly relieved about the whole Slytherin thing. After the feast, we all went up to the Gryffindor Tower (hereby known as the Tower), Harry, Ron, and I got to go with the twins before all the other first years. When Percy got to the tower, we all played Exploding Snap, well Percy kept score, but it was so much fun because we decided to play in teams of two. When it got to be about 10, Percy herded us all to his room so that we could have a meeting for the Marauder's, he didn't stay because he said that if he didn't know then he couldn't be forced to tell and wouldn't be lying if he said he didn't know.

After the Marauder meeting, we all went to bed. I had my own private goodnight with Cedric, then I went to my dorm room. When I got there, Hermione asked me where I was, I said, "With my brother," then went to go change into my nightgown, which incidentally is one of Cedric's old shirts that I commandeered. The shirt drowned me, but it made me feel safe when he was so far from me. At the Weasley's he was only a few feet away, and I still needed the shirt to sleep comfortably. It kind of scared Harry that I could become so dependent on one person, when I had always been the more independent of the two of us.

Anyway, we had an uneventful weekend that was spent getting to know all the shortcuts to all of our classes. We set up our training schedule so that the first week at school, we could acclimate ourselves and get used to the schedule before adding to it. That Monday was uneventful until Potions. This is where Harry and I met Professor Snape (he will be known as the Lab Bat from here on out). The Lab Bat was late to class, and when he took roll and got to Harry's name, he sneered and said, "Oh, Mister Potter, our new celebrity. **You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.**

"**As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death **— **if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**

**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.**

"**Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" **(I of course knew this, so I told Harry that it was the Draught of Living Death)

**Snape's lips curled into a sneer.**

"**Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" **(I knew this too, the stomach of a goat)

**Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.**

"**What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" **(I was seething at this, it was a trick question, but I knew it wouldn't be good if I went off the deep end, so I just told Harry that they were the same, and that it was known to muggles as aconite)

The Lab Bat went pink and said, "Correct to all three Mr. Potter. **Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" **

By the time class was over, I was over the moon past seething. After we were dismissed, I asked the Lab Bat if I could please speak to him after class. Oh, did I forget to mention that he treated Harry this way throughout the entire class, but left me alone. He accepted my request. I told the rest of them not to wait, and told Harry to send Cedric once I was finished dealing with this piece of rubbish. Once everyone was out of earshot I looked him in the eye and said, "You may not realize it, but I know many of your secrets that not even Dumbledore is aware of. I remember pretty much everything from the time that I was born, and I remember very distinctly that you are a pretty nice guy even with dad and your tiffs with him and about him were only ever in public, which leads me to the conclusion that you and he were friends, but didn't want anyone to know. We haven't been in the Wizarding world for a very long time, and have only recently reentered. I know that it won't take much to continue as you are in public, but I want you to give us the benefit of the doubt in private. Now I know you have to be a certain way in classes and in public in general, but don't take it too far. Even though it may not look it, but I made a lot of people step away from me when I became incensed at something Dumbledore said earlier in the summer. I was so very upset with him, that I made my own hair stand on end, and this is even before Cedric and I become bonded. Yes, I know you know about that. You were there with mum when she had the visions about Harry and I. I didn't really know what it meant until I read the letter from mum and dad.


	8. Ch 8: 1st Flying Lesson, and 1st Det

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any major plot developments. I can only claim to own Lily-Rose, not to mention any plot twists.

**Chapter 8: First Flying Lesson, and First Detention**

A week has passed since we met Granger, Malfoy, Snape, and dealt with the Rat. In that week we have gotten used to our schedules, and we have settled in nicely. We try not to let ourselves come face-to-face with Malfoy and his thugs, but it can sometimes be difficult when he can wait and catch us unawares. It hasn't happened very often, but it is not an occurrence that is unknown to us. Snape has made an effort not to go overboard with his insults to my brother and about father, but there definitely a few close calls, too close for comfort. Once I had to stay after class to give him an earful he will not soon forget. Anyway, overall, it has been a pretty uneventful week. Today was our first flying lesson. We already know how to fly, but it is a mandatory class for all first-years. Personally, I think that the first-tears should be allowed to test out of the class because putting children who don't know how to fly with children who do, is downright mean. It tends to make the students who don't know how to fly more nervous and embarrassed than they should be. It is not embarrassing to not know how to fly, especially given that so far many of them have been raised as muggles. I mean, less than four months ago, Harry and I were living as muggles. Granted, I did know that we weren't muggles, but I had limited resources and no one else to look after us.

Anyway, that's beside the point. The point is that Harry landed himself on the House team. We were all bloody jealous, but so happy for Harry. If anyone could have from the situation with a spot on the House team, it could only have been Harry. You see it was like this, we were all in class, and Neville (the boy who lost his toad on the train) gets on his as instructed, but the broom goes mad. I mean, it starts tossing him every which way and eventually ends up throwing him off and he breaks his wrist, so Madam Hooch (the flying instructor) takes him to the hospital wing. While waiting for her to return, none other than Draco Malfoy starts up trouble. He picks up Neville's remember-all that his grandmother sent to him, and starts making fun of Neville. Harry, like always, just has to go and try to make Malfoy give him the remember-all (noble prat, just wait until I write Ginny about this, she'll be furious). Malfoy, like always, refuses, and proceeds to take to the air. Harry, of course, follows. In the end, Malfoy throws the remember-all, and Harry chases after it. Harry chases it to within an inch of a castle window, and catches it mid-flight. What's even more remarkable about that is that the remember-all is a perfectly see-through sphere. When Harry touches down, Professor McGonagall comes out and tells Harry to follow her. Now the rest I know through Harry's point of view.

Harry's following her, as ordered, and they stop in front of the charms classroom, and she asks to see "Wood," at this point, Harry is freaking out thinking that maybe "Wood" is referring to a bat of a some sort and that she was going to paddles him. It turns out that "Wood" is Oliver Wood is the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. McGonagall starts talking to Oliver saying that she's found him a new seeker, we of course know what that means already, but Harry is in somewhat of a shock. Technically first-years aren't allowed on the House teams, but I'm since he's _the Harry Potter_ that she's willing to overlook it. I'm telling you, you had to be there, Harry was bloody brilliant, reckless, but brilliant. So that's how Harry landed himself a position on the House team. McGonagall told him that he's the youngest seeker in a century. He's following in dad's footsteps, he is. Dad won MVP in each he played on the House team as, you guessed it, seeker. It seems that flying is in our blood. Everyone else says that when we're in the air, it's like looking at someone painting. When Harry and I are in the air, we are totally in sync, the whole world outside the two of us and the quidditch pitch ceases to exist for us. The twins said that we could boot them out of their positions as beaters one day, but we don't want to do that. We've been working our whole lives, that being seekers would be like taking a vacation, even though it is one of the most difficult positions in the game. Of course, I myself didn't want to be on the team because I knew that if I was Harry would be more concentrated on watching to make sure I didn't get injured than in watching out for the Snitch.

Anyway, I thought I'd let everyone stew a little and Harry find us before I put everyone out of their misery. Ron and the other boys were obviously over the moon about Harry getting on the House team, even Percy. In case you didn't know, Percy has become increasingly less of a stuck-up git, and more of a normal guy. You see Ron is a die-hard quidditch fan, Cedric, and the twins are on the House team (the twins as beaters, and Cedric as a chaser). Hermione, on the other hand, was less than thrilled. She said that she thought that Harry was being rewarded for bad behavior. I told her to mind her own business, and that if she didn't have anything nice to say, than she shouldn't say anything at all. I was on the verge of making her eat her words for making my brother feel ashamed of himself. I of course reassured Harry, once she had stomped off indignantly. I am very protective of my brother. You see, even though I am the one who has a photographic memory, Harry has still always had to look out for me. If it wasn't for Harry, there would have been many instances where close calls, would have been close enough. As it stood, Harry had saved me each time. This wasn't news to anyone that I was particularly protective of Harry. I mean, Hermione knows how protective I can be of Harry, yet she still decides that she has something negative to say about Harry, and right in front of me no less.

I won't even continue because it is pointless to stew about something that has already happened and won't be changing. Besides, it would just get me going down a path that would put me into a position that wouldn't be very healthy for Hermione. Anyway, we had all gone to tell Hagrid the good news. Now mind you, this was 1 month in and we were already in the middle of some mystery that had us looking about for a wizard by the name of Nicholas Flamel. The name sounded vaguely familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. You see, this happens to me a lot where something seems familiar to me out of its original context, and I drive myself mad looking for why it is so familiar. Anyway, back to the story. When we had knocked on Hagrid's door, Hagrid came to the door looking a bit shifty, so me being me cut to the point and asked him what he was hiding. He wouldn't say outside, so we all went inside. What he told us, not even I could believe of him.

He had a bleeding dragon egg, what's more it was a Norwegian Ridgeback, one of the most endangered of the dragons. Then would you believe that it started to hatch. It wasn't enough that we were cutting it too close to curfew, but we now also had to stay to see a once in a lifetime dragon egg hatching. Now we would definitely be out after curfew. If someone caught us because of that, I was going to kill whoever gave Hagrid that dragon egg, honestly, whoever heard of winning a dragon egg in a poker match, ridiculous. Then Ron caught Malfoy looking through Hagrid's window, so we all hightailed it back to the castle, but as luck would have it, there was McGonagall right next to Malfoy. Of course she looked righteously upset, but that doesn't mean she wasn't willing to listen.

When she asked what we were doing, Ron and Harry couldn't speak, and poor Neville looked like a deer caught in a headlight, so I did. I told her that it was two hours to curfew when we went to visit Hagrid, but that time had flown by because he was telling us stories of our mum and dad from before we were born. Next thing we knew, we saw Malfoy looking in at us from Hagrid's window, and that's when we looked at the time and hightailed it back to the castle. As I was explaining, her eyes softened slightly, but I could tell we were still in for a detention. I told her that we would accept whatever punishment she deemed necessary for us being out after curfew. She said that since we owned up to it and were willing to accept the consequences that there would be no loss of points, but we would be having detention with Hagrid next week. Then she rounded on Malfoy and that because he was out after curfew, he would also have detention, but with the added bonus of losing 40 points. It took all four of us all our self-control not to burst out laughing like hyenas. Seriously, Ron, Harry and Neville were red from the exertion, but I was laughing in my head so it wasn't that bad for me.

The week leading up to our detention wasn't that bad, but Harry and I were very nervous having never gotten a detention before. Our detention was after dinner, and we were all led to Hagrid's cottage by Filch, bloody squib. He was spewing all this rubbish about hanging us by our thumbs, scaring Harry till he'd gone pale and had withdrawn from even me. Honestly, I wanted to petrify him then make him watch as I kicked Mrs. Norris, his stupid cat. Anyway, once we got to Hagrid's he slit us up. Harry and I had to go with Malfoy, and Ron and Neville went with Hagrid. We got Fang because Malfoy's scared of the Forest, or rather what's in it. We were looking for anything out of the ordinary because something was killing unicorns, what's even worse is that whatever it was, was sucking them dry.

We were walking along a path relatively peacefully because Malfoy was too scared to insult us, when we spotted unicorn blood. We followed the trail, and what happened next will forever be in my top 10 worst experiences. We saw a specter of some sort sucking on the unicorn's blood from its neck. Malfoy ran screaming like a little girl, while Harry and I stood frozen to our spots. I swear it was worse then when Uncle Vernon would stalk up to us to deliver a beating for something that probably wasn't our fault, but blamed on us anyway. Any-who, when it started floating up to us that's what broke us of our frozen state. We never turned our backs on it though. Just when it was getting too close for comfort, a centaur came galloping up to us, scared it away, and told us to get on its back. We stopped maybe 100 yards away, and the following conversation will forever be etched into my head, not that it wouldn't anyway.

_Centaur: The two of you should not be in this forest, you are known to many creatures here. My name if Firenze, Harry and Lily Potter _(the use of my first name made me bristle a bit, but I didn't stop him). _Do you not know the properties of unicorn blood_

_ Harry: Not really..._

_ Me: We use unicorn horn, and hair, but..._

_ Harry: We've never used unicorn blood in potions._

_ Firenze: To kill a unicorn is a blasphemous thing to do because you would be killing something wholly pure, but to drink the blood of a unicorn would save from the very brink of death not matter how close to death you are upon ingestion. However, it would come at a grave cost. You would then live a half-life._

_ Me: That's terrible!_

_ Harry: Death would be better._

_ Firenze: You are not the first to think that children, but can you think of no-one who would have no qualms about that situation._

_ Me & Harry: (gasp) You mean, that thing was Vol-_

It cut off there because that was when Hagrid found us. Hagrid was thanking Firenze, and Firenze kept saying how Mars was bright tonight. I wonder if that had anything to do with the planet's relationship as the Roman god of war. Hey, don't think that just because our aunt and uncle tried to dissuade us from learning anything, that we didn't. We simply don't like to show off. 


	9. Chapter 9: Halloween and a Bond Formed

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any major plot developments. I can only claim to own Lily-Rose, not to mention any plot twists.

**Chapter 9: Halloween and A Bond Formed**

Today is Halloween, I hate today. Today, exactly ten years ago my mum and dad died, &my brother and I became famous for having survived the killing curse and destroying Voldemort's body. You see, I'm pretty sure that Voldemort is not gone as many have been lead to believe or have let themselves believe the hype. My fears were confirmed during my first ever detention. Funny thing death, it was the only thing that Voldie-shorts was afraid of. In fact, his oh-so-feared pseudonym (I said pseudonym because I don't think any parent would name their child Voldemort) means to flee from death in french. I'm quite certain that he did several dark rituals to keep himself tethered to this earth. This is why I normally hate Halloween, but after today's events I don't think I can anymore.

Gryffindor and Slytherin first-years had double-Charms first thing today. I was paired with Neville Longbottom, Harry with Seamus Finnegan, and Ron with Hermione Granger. We were attempting to make a feather float. Suddenly, I hear Ron arguing with Hermione, then Hermione shows him up, and all this time I'm thinking to myself 'What an idiot' about both. You just don't do that with Ron, he still has a very low self-esteem that I've only just begun to work on with him, so he's likely to hurt her feelings after class and she's likely to run off crying. Then I'm going to have to suck up my annoyance, scold Ron, and go after her to try and talk some sense into her. As I mentioned earlier, Ron has a very low self-esteem and he's really only begun to believe that he doesn't have to live up to impossible expectations because of being the youngest of six brothers.

Don't misunderstand me, I'm not a shrink by any stretch of the imagination, I just don't like seeing my friends and family hurting when they don't have to be. Even more so now that the Weasley's and the Diggory's have become like family to Harry and I. You see, I've read a lot of muggle literature about these kinds of things, and I can easily pin-point a problem because of all the time I've had to practice on Harry and myself. Let's see, Ron has an inferiority complex, Harry has a hero complex, Neville is another inferiority complex only more intense so he'll need more work, Hermione is like Percy or rather the old Percy, she gives off the feeling of being stuck-up but is simply a defense mechanism from years of torment from children who were insanely jealous or insanely mean, she also puts too much trust in books and authority figures. Percy has been much more laid-back ever since my "talk" with him. More like I sat him down, and lectured him. I found that lectures work wonders with Percy. Hermione was going to be a tough cookie, but after today, I don't think I'll have as much trouble. I'll probably only need to give her a series of small lectures so that I can let her stew.

Anyway, just as I predicted, Ron hurt her feelings. I scolded him, and went after Hermione. In my head I told Harry to tell Ced where I was if I didn't make it to lunch & that I was cutting him out until I could get her to see sense. I caught up to her in the second floor girls lavatory, informed Harry and proceeded to tune him out. The next four hours was spent molly-coddling her, after that I got fed up and started scolding her about how she'd set me back so far with Ron's progress with that stunt she pulled in Charms. About halfway into my tirade, I heard a sound and smelled a smell, I will never forget as long as I live. I told Hermione to stop blubbering and hide. What happened next will never be forgotten in the minds of three first-year Gryffindors (I would obviously remember, so I can't include myself in that phrase).

A 12-foot mountain troll came lumbering through the doorway, and it took all my self-control to keep myself and Hermione quiet, when all I really wanted to do was panic. In the split second it took for me to tell Harry, Harry and Ron came barreling through the door catching the attention of the troll. That's about the time my self-control snapped enough for me to let Hermione scream, turning its attention back to us. Harry yelled at us to get out of there, only when we tried the troll started hitting stuff all around us backing us into a corner. Harry yelled out, and jumped up onto the troll, though how he'd landed on the troll's neck I don't think we'll ever find out. Harry wound up hanging by his ankle, his wand up the troll's nose, and the troll trying to hit him with its club. Harry told Ron to do something, Hermione said, "SWISH and FLICK," and then Ron yelled out" Wingardium Leviosa!" and wouldn't you know it, the club stayed in the air. Ron was so shocked that he'd done it, that he lost concentration and the club fell on the troll's head knocking it out.

Then the weirdest thing happened, a bright, white light surrounded Ron and Hermione. When the Professors came in, they had fallen to the ground unconscious, and McGonagall went to them but Bumbledore stopped her saying that they were protecting themselves, and that it was alright, they simply needed a night in the hospital wing. Then McGonagall rounded on Harry and I, I calmly said that Ron had been a prat to Hermione earlier and I was in here trying to console her, when the news about the troll came. Harry and Ron were simply trying to help us get out of there before the troll came, the troll didn't figure into the original plan of getting back to the common room, so they'd had to improvise, which proved to be rather helpful as they did save us. When she asked how the troll got knocked out, I told her that Ron levitated the club over the troll's head, then cancelled the charm causing it to fall on the troll's head knocking it out. McGonagall could find no fault or whole in the story, so she let it go with a warning and 10 points to Harry and Ron each (half for 'sheer dumb luck', and half for excellent use of a charm from Flitwick). Oh, Snape was livid, but I could see hint of a smile on his face, but then I noticed his leg. He was bleeding, I had to get to the bottom of this mystery.

The next day, I was anxious to see how my two friends were doing , yes I said two. You can't survive a troll and not come out closer for it. Harry and I were waiting for Ron and Hermione to finish speaking with Bumbledore. When he finally came out of the hospital wing, you could barely have seen us we ran so fast. We didn't stop until we got to their bed. Ron was blushing a bit, and Hermione looked as if she was in shock. I asked Ron what the matter was, and he said that he and Hermione were soul-bonded. I knew right then why Hermione was that way, and why Ron was blushing. They were now effectively married, when I asked him if she knew what that meant, he said that she did and that she was afraid of what she'd tell her parents. I told him to let me speak to her, so Ron and Harry went to the next bed to play a game of Wizard's chess. I told Hermione to take a deep breath. Then I told her that there was nothing wrong with what happened, in fact it was terribly romantic that she'd found her soul-mate this way. I told her not to worry about her parents because Ron wouldn't let her do it alone, he probably would have his parents there to explain the stuff he couldn't. That was when she relaxed completely. Harry told me that Ron said thank you for having calmed her down, and that I was right about how he had planned it.

Then Harry and I went back to the common room with them, and we told Percy and the twins what happened with privacy charms around us. The twins took the mickey out of Ron for the troll, Percy did it for being a prat to Hermione, then I told them all to shut it if they didn't want to deal with my dragon bogey hex. They paled considerably, having all been on the receiving end at one point or another, only Harry, Ron, and Ginny having escaped that particular hex. Harry because I never did get that angry with him, Ron because he knew better, and Ginny because she was Harry's girl. Then when we all went to bed, both Ron and Hermione's things had been moved out of their dorms, and placed in the Head Girl's room. Since they were married, they could sleep in the same bed, practice magic out of school without consequences, and were also allowed to apparate when they learned. Percy and the twins were now utterly jealous because he could sleep in the same bed as a girl, practice magic before he was of age, and apparate before he was of age. I told them to shut it because now that they were soul-bonded they were recognized as adults in the wizarding world. They still had to go to school, but everything else that an adult was allowed, they now were also allowed. I can't wait to write Moony and Padfoot, they howl in hysterics.


	10. Chap 10:Winter Hols and Nicholas Flamel

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any major plot developments. I can only claim to own Lily-Rose, not to mention any plot twists.

**Chapter 10: Winter Hols and Finding Nicholas Flamel**

The day after Ron and Hermione told us about their bond, we all spent the day lounging about the lake, even Percy. Ced wouldn't let me out of his sight. It was sweet, but also very annoying. I know that he just wanted to make sure for himself that I was okay, but it made me feel a bit like a five-year-old. I let it slide because I knew that he was only doing it for his peace of mind. Had it been Harry, there would have been words exchanged that would make the twins cringe. Besides, I didn't really mind because we also got a good amount of snogging in. It took Ced a fair amount of concentration to make sure that it was kept to innocent snogging because if he didn't pay attention, I was liable to use my sneaky little fingers. I may be only 11, but I still wanted to touch my boyfriend.

Anyway, the next few weeks were spent doing schoolwork before we absolutely had because Ron now understood the value of getting his work done (meaning he got to snog Hermione if he got all his work done), and playing Exploding Snap, Gobstones, and Wizard's chess. We also spent the weekends lounging about the common room and the lake when we all got our work done, playing pick-up games of quidditch, and on Hogsmeade weekends we would have impromptu parties when the twins, Percy and Ced snuck in Honeydukes sweets, Zonko's jokes, and butterbeer. Yes, even Percy would party with us. That talking to I had with him really set him straight. I basically told him that he couldn't study all the time, he would burn out before he even got to the OWLs. That in itself was enough to make him pale, but I wasn't mean about it. I merely told him my observations of those ones who followed the old adage of all work and no play.

The impromptu parties were overlooked by everyone because the rest of the Gryffindors took part in the parties, and the rest of the school saw us all as Hogwarts royalty. Harry and I didn't particularly like all the attention the parties drew at first, but it died down. I think the whole Hogwarts royalty thing came from Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, Hogwarts resident gossips.

Any-who, the week before winter hols, the Weasley's were informed that their parents would be visiting Charlie in Romania, so they would be spending the holidays with us, and Padfoot and Moony at our house. We were all for the most part thrilled, but Ron was a bit sad that he wouldn't be able to spend the holidays with his Hermione, and Harry was a bit peaked that he wouldn't be able to see Ginny until the spring holidays. I was happy overall, but was a bit sad for my brother and best friend. Ron couldn't spend the holidays with Hermione until they both spoke to their parents, but that wouldn't happen until they could all get together for the summer. Hermione was able to wrangle her parents to letting her spend the summer with the Weasley's if she could get them to agree to letting them visit her while she was there, they agreed to that stipulation. Now we just had to wait for the summer for Ron and Hermione to tell their parents. Ron and Hermione didn't let Bumbledore tell them because they wanted to make sure that they were fully informed and nothing was left out.

It is now the beginning of the winter holidays, Ron and Hermione had a very private goodbye. They actually went into a different compartment to say goodbye right before the train pulled into Kings Cross. I got Hermione's parents' cell phone number, and would let Ron use our phone so that he could at least talk to her if he couldn't see her. I am now looking at my Chocolate frog card collection. It is almost as extensive as Ron's, and I even have Ptolemy and Agrippa. When I looked at the Chocolate frog registry, I found that the only card I'm missing is Bumbledore's card. When I asked Harry if he had any extra cards of his, he said he did and that he'd give me one. When he brought it to me, I read the card just to read it. The name Nicholas Flamel was right in front of us the whole time, and we didn't even see it.

Apparently, Nicholas Flamel was the first alchemist to ever create the Sorcerer's stone. I had never heard of it, so I asked Moony what it was. He asked me why I wanted to know, so I knew that the thing that was being kept in the third floor corridor was the Sorcerer's stone. I didn't let on that I knew, but I still wanted to know. I told him that I was just curious. He told me that the Sorcerer's stone was the ultimate goal of an alchemist because it could turn any metal into gold. It also made the Elixir of Life. When I asked what that was he told me that it would give the drinker everlasting life so long as he had the stone to make it. When he said everlasting life, I did a total 180 and ran to where Harry and the others were. That should have made Moony at least a little suspicious that I had some kind of clue as to what was being hidden in the school.

I told Harry and the others outside away from Moony's hearing range, which was quite far out because he's a werewolf. Then Percy picked up on what I suspected about it. He said that that's what was hidden in the third floor corridor. I added that that was what Voldemort was after. I said that the troll was probably a distraction. Then he asked who could have let in the troll. I said that it had to have been Quirrell because he was the only Professor who wasn't in the Great hall for the Halloween said that that was ridiculous because he was afraid of his own shadow, I countered with a what if it's an act? He conceded that that could be possibility, and that my instincts had never been wrong before. I told them not to speak of this to anyone and that I would owl Hermione about who Nicholas Flamel was. She would know what the stone was, and what it did. I would tell her of our speculations when we all got back to the school. They accepted my arrangement and let me go write the letter to Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11:Norbert and Fluffy

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any major plot developments. I can only claim to own Lily-Rose, not to mention any plot twists.

**Chapter 11: Norbert and Fluffy**

I will forever remember that it is the pets with cutesy names that you have to watch out for when it comes to Hagrid. The baby dragon was named Norbert, and we finally convinced Hagrid to get the dragon to Charlie because he couldn't stay here because Hagrid had a wooden house. He could also possibly get Hagrid thrown into Azkaban for having a dragon illegally. That last bit was what convinced him. It was a group effort to get Norbert to Charlie.

Charlie had some friends pick him up from the Astronomy tower, with broomsticks. Hagrid made the crate so that it could be carried by two broomsticks, Harry and Ron would bring him up to the Astronomy tower. Percy and the twins would watch the Marauder's Map for make sure the coast was clear, Hermione and I would relay information as it came to Harry and Ron. The whole plan was almost bolloxed because Norbert bit Ron, but it was okay because we got him to Madame Pomfrey before it could get infected. Well, really Hermione did because she cried, and he hates seeing her cry.

The night of the operation, Harry and Ron were nearly caught twice by Mrs. Norris, but they made it to the Astronomy tower without much fuss. It was when they were coming down that they were almost caught by Filch. It was as if he was waiting for them because he was there for a whole twenty minutes. Anyway, I made sure that Ron and Harry had the cloak because if they didn't the would have gotten a detention for sure. As it is Malfoy, got one for telling lies about dragons and plots. Ron had left a book in Potions one day, and it happened to have been the one with the letter about that night. When he got his book, the letter wasn't there. When Malfoy got the detention, we knew who had taken it.

About two weeks went past without too much incident. However, one Friday, Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and I all were almost out after curfew having come from visiting Hagrid. Just when we were about to get to the seventh floor, the stairs moved on us. We wound up in the third floor corridor. Hermione was telling us where we were when Filch came too close and we ran to a door that was locked. Hermione opened it with Alohamora. Neville suddenly went stock still, when I looked at where he was looking, I almost screamed because right there behind us was a giant three-headed dog standing on a trapped door. The dog was starting to wake up, so I shushed everyone and told them to get out. Ron was about to argue when he turned around and saw why I had said what I did.

We all got out of there and proceeded to go to our common room. Ron was saying it was stupid to keep a thing like that locked up in a school. Percy, the twins, and Ced had all waited up for us an were the only ones in the common room. Wen I told Ron about the trapdoor, Hermione and Percy came to the same conclusion that I did. The Sorcerer's stone was indeed hidden in that room under the trapdoor. I told them that there was probably more stuff protecting it.

Then Harry and Ron told us about a conversation they overheard from Snape and Quirrell about the stuff that was protecting it. They said that Snape had asked him if he had managed to find a way to get around Hagrid's beast. I concluded that Snape was trying to keep Quirrell from getting the stone, and that he had came to the same conclusion that we did about the troll. Which was why he was bleeding and limping the next day.

The next day we went to visit Hagrid, I told him that Ron, Neville, Harry, Hermione and I somehow ended up in the third floor corridor through no fault of our own. The he said that we had met Fluffy. I almost lost my composure, then he said that he shouldn't have said that. I asked him how to take care of Fluffy, that it intrigued me because I wanted my own dog (that is true, but I didn't want a three headed one). Then he started up on her, and about halfway through his monologue he said that you could put her to sleep with music.

Then he just stopped. Somehow that made me think of something. Just how was it that the one thing that Hagrid always wanted, he got off a card game. I asked him who gave him the dragon egg, he couldn't tell me because the guy who gave it to him never took off his cloak's hood. Then I asked him if he was interested in Fluffy, and he got pale and quiet. I said, "Hagrid, you really have to learn to keep quiet. You knew that Fluffy was going to be guarding the stone. You have got to learn not to drink when playing in the Hogshead." He got real shame-faced, then he said, "How'd did you know about the stone?" I said, "Hagrid, do you really have to ask that. I am my mum's daughter, with dad's tenacity." Then he got quiet again because he knew it was true. I told him that we wouldn't go seeking the stone unless we had no choice, and that should anything happen we would try whatever to get an adult to handle the situation unless there was no time.

Afterwards, we visited with hagrid a bit before going back to the common room. We were all a bit subdued because I had to scold Hagrid, but we were all confident that he'd be more careful the next time he went to the Hogshead.


	12. Chapter 12:Spring Hols

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any major plot developments. I can only claim to own Lily-Rose, not to mention any plot twists.

**Chapter 12: Spring Hols**

Spring has come around and we Gryffindors are going to be playing Slytherin for the cup. Harry's a bit nervous, but I told him that as long as he did his best, that there was no reason to fret. He stopped fretting because he knows I'm right. Padfoot and Moony are so proud of him, as am I. We all went home for the holidays and spent some time with our significant others, all except Ron. Hermione had to spend the holidays with her parents again so he was a bit listless. When Molly and Arthur asked us about him, we all got a little uncomfortable. I told them that it wasn't really our place to tell, but they would know as soon as the summer holidays came around. They weren't happy with that, but they couldn't make us talk. We all tried to cheer Ron up, but nothing worked, not even slaughtering Harry in chess.

Enough about Ron; I have been having an extremely good time this holiday. It is not only because I get to spend it at home, but it is also because Cedric gets to stay over because his parents went abroad for the holiday and they didn't want to separate us for that long. I am so glad that they know about us because if they didn't and they did what Hermione's parents did, I think I might go insane.

Yesterday, Cedric took me to Hogsmeade, with Moony's permission, and we had an absolutely fabulous time. After going to Honeydukes and Zonko's he took me to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. After we had lunch we went to the Shrieking Shack, and went inside. We know the real reason behind the rumors of ghosts haunting the place, so we decided we'd see the inside and explore a bit. While we were in there, I don't know how he did it, but he managed to make the atmosphere romantic despite the creepiness. We spent as much time snogging as we did exploring. It was very thrilling for me because he let go of a little bit of his composure and felt me up a bit. Now before you say that that's gross, he only touched my waist, but even that little bit of skin-on-skin contact set me on fire.

Anyway, I won't go into too much detail. What really blew my mind this holiday was that we get to go to the coast. I've never even seen the ocean. We're only going to be there for a dat, but even that sounds exciting to me. You'll never believe who gets to be there with us. Hermione's parents said that they would be going to the coast this holiday, and we are going to be staying right next door to them. I had Padfoot and Moony set it up that way, I figured it would be a nice surprise for Ron and Hermione. I'm willing to bet my toy golden snitch that they miss each other horribly.

I still can't believe that we're all going to see the ocean today. I think at one point I asked Harry to pinch me, and he said to do the same to him. We wound up pinching each other, and Cedric and Ginny got to laugh at our expense. Until we got them good with the never having seen the ocean before, or even going on a real family holiday.

Now we are all lying on the beach, even Hermione. You should have seen their reactions to each other when they realized they were right next door to each other. Ron ran right outside when he heard her laugh. He was like a heat-synching missile pursuing his target. Hermione, when she heard him call her name dropped the book she'd been reading, turn sharply around, found him, and ran to meet him. He stopped just before she did to absorb the full impact of her jumping onto him, and hugging him with her legs around his waist. That's right, little Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes, Hermione Granger-Weasley jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Of course, she did the same thing when we all went back to school for the spring term at King's Cross. This was a normal greeting between the two of them as far as us kids went, but it was a bit of a shock for the adults.

I swear I don't know what the big deal was, Hermione just missed her husband after being away from him for awhile and was expressing how much she missed him. Of course, they didn't know that at the time. I told Ron and Hermione that it was time to tell their parents because we were all there. Hermione looked a bit scared of the situation, but Ron looked determined. He said that he didn't want to have to spend another holiday away from his wife. That shut the adults up right quick, and then Molly and Mr. Granger started shouting at once.

It was so funny that they both started shouting that it took Harry and I a good deal of time to restrain ourselves from laughing ourselves silly. After Mrs. Granger and Arthur got them to sit down, shut up and listen to Ron and Hermione, Ron started talking about the night that they bonded. It was too good to summarize, so here it is.

_Ron:Okay, don't go around the bend, but this happened on Halloween night. I had insulted Hermione after Charms, and hurt her feelings. I was scolded by Rose, who went after her, and felt like a right prat. It was several hours later at the Halloween feast when something really bad happened. Professor Quirrell burst into the Great Hall and shouted out that there was a troll in the dungeons (he held up a hand to stem Molly's outrage and told her that she could do so after he was done). We were all told to go to our common rooms, but Harry remembered that Hermione and Rose didn't know about the troll. When I realized that Hermione could get hurt because of me, my blood ran cold I was so scared for her. We raced to where Rose told Harry that they were, but by the time we got there the troll was waiting in the doorway. We tried to lead it away from the girls, but it started swinging away. Harry got himself dangling by his ankle, his wand up the troll's nose, and the troll trying to hit him. I did the first thing that came to mind. The charm we had just learned, and part of the reason why I'd insulted Hermione. After that I don't what happened._

_ Me:I can fill in the blanks. After Ron saved me and Hermione, a bright white light surrounded the both of them. When the Professors came and Professor McGonagall tried to get to them, Professor Dumbledore stopped her and said that they were fine, that they were just protecting themselves. Harry, the twins, Percy, Cedric, Neville and I spent the whole night worrying about them. When they had finished talking to Dumbledore about what happened, they both looked shocked. When we broke them out of it, Ron said that they were soul-bonded because of what happened. They loved each other, were not aware of the others feelings, and Ron saved Hermione from certain death at the risk of his own life. The soul-bond didn't happen spontaneously, they happen to be soul-mates, and the circumstances were right for them to form the bond early. Trust me, when Harry and I found out about our soul-mates, we read everything we could about the subject. _

All the adult looked like fish, including Padfoot and Moony. Then Molly and Mrs. Granger started crying about how their babies were married, and that it wasn't fair. Anyway, I don't know how they managed it, but we all spent the night there at the beach. Mrs. Granger and Molly were adamant that they sleep in different rooms even though they were married. We told them that that couldn't be done because the bond would pop them to each other's side. They didn't realize it because Hermione always went back before Ron woke up. It was always Hermione that transferred over to Ron because she missed him so much, and she couldn't sleep without him anymore. They didn't even know how it would happen, one minute they'd be laying in their own beds trying to sleep, the next Hermione would be there next to him. I think it has something to do with her being muggle-born and her trying to keep the Statute of Secrecy intact subconsciously. We all had a nice holiday despite Hermione and Ron having to tell their parents sooner than they might have liked, but it was worth it to see their happy faces.


	13. Chapter 13:Through the Trapdoor

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any major plot developments. I can only claim to own Lily-Rose, not to mention any plot twists.

**Chapter 13: Through the Trap-door**

We are now coming close to the end of the term. Hermione is making use all revise like crazy. I don't honestly know when I've had a spare moment alone with Ced in more than two weeks. I am getting increasingly irritable. I can't really be angry with her, she does want us all to do well on our exams. We've worked so hard this year, that to tank our exams would be very discouraging.

I was looking at the Map today, and noticed something very strange. Quirrell was going up to the owelry. Oh how that would change our lives forever. Throughout the day I kept tabs on things with the Map just to make sure that nothing bad would happen. It was when I checked the Map after Potions and saw that Professor Bumbledore was missing that I knew Quirrell was going to try to steal the stone. I told Harry, who told Ron, who told Hermione, who told Neville, who couldn't find anyone else, so it was just us five. I told Harry to tell Neville to go up to the Owelry and to send Archimedes with a letter to Bumbledore telling him that whatever had taken him out of the school was a trick and that Quirrell was attempting to steal the stone. After that, he was to send Hedwig with a note to Padfoot and Moony telling them the same thing, without the bit about the trick.

After that was done, we all went to find Professor McGonagall. We tried to tell her that the stone wasn't safe, that someone was trying to steal it. She blew us off, and told us to go back to our common room. We didn't go to our common room. Instead, we went to look for Professor Flitwick only to be received in much the same manner. We didn't even bother with Snape because as much of a rapport we had developed in private, it had to stick to private because there were still Death-Eaters about that could harm him if they thought his loyalty was questionable. We were forced to go save the stone ourselves. Harry already had the Map, so as to make it easier to locate Professors. We just needed something to put Fluffy to sleep, which was something that Hagrid had given to Harry, a hand-carved wooden flute.

We quickly made our way up to the third floor corridor to the locked room. Fluffy was already asleep, so we knew that Quirrell had already had a head start. There was a charmed harp playing in one corner of the room, so we didn't need the flute for the moment, but I kept it ready just in case. Doing that proved to be prudent, because as soon as Harry was down the trapdoor, the harp stopped playing. I started playing something I had learned while in primary school. It was similar to those eery songs that snake-charmers are often coupled with. I kept playing through the rest of them and didn't stop until I had jumped down the trapdoor.

When I landed, it was on some kind of plant. Neville told me not to struggle with it. I knew then that it was Devil's Snare, nasty little plant, but quite useful in potions. Hermione was panicking a bit, so I lit up my wand with a strong _lumos solaris_. I think she was mainly panicking because Ron was still in the plant at that point. Then we heard a strange noise that sounded like wings. Harry and I both picked up on the sound, so we followed it. We came into a big antechamber with a few brooms, an old looking door, and little bird-like things up in the air. I knew this had to be Flitwick's challenge, so the door couldn't be opened with a simple _alohamora_.

I looked at the door, it had one of those old-fashioned locks where the keys look like little stick people. Harry was looking at the little bird things, and said that they weren't birds, they were keys. I looked at the door again and told him that he needed a key that was big, old, and silver. He, Ron, and I grabbed all grabbed a broom and we took off in search off the key. Of course it wouldn't be that simple. Flitwick had to charm them to attack while looking for the key. Harry spotted the key faster than I did, which makes sense with him being the youngest seeker in a century. We all pursued it, and Harry wound up trapping it against a wall. After Ron and I dismounted, Harry threw the key to me, I unlocked it and we all went in with him following on the broom.

Then we were in another antechamber. This time it's dark with weird statues. Ron sees it for what it is first, a chessboard. A giant, life-sized chessboard. I'm we thinking that we are going to have to play our way across. Which is what ensues. I won't plague you with the details because I was so hopped up on adrenaline at that point that everything beyond big picture is a little hazy from now on. Ron ends up sacrificing himself in order to let Harry checkmate the King. Hermione was beside herself, but was a little reassured when Neville volunteered to stay behind to look after him. We came into a room where yet another mountain troll has already been knocked out, if not killed. We quickly went through the room to try to escape the smell.

Then came Snape's challenge. It was a logic puzzle. The riddle goes like this:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_ Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_ One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_ Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_ Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_ Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_ Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_ To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_ First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_ You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_ Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_ But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_ Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_ Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_ Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_ Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

I'm sure I could have figured it out eventually, but we didn't have that kind of time on our side, so I let Hermione tackle it. It took her less than a minute to figure it out, only problem was that there was only enough for two of us to take the needed potion. She let us go because it was our "destiny" to rid the world of Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldemort. Then came one of the most horrid encounters of my life, and just as predicted it was Quirrell, only he wasn't so alone.


	14. Chapter 14:TwoFaced Man

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any major plot developments. I can only claim to own Lily-Rose, not to mention any plot twists.

**Chapter 14:Two-Faced Man**

At this point, it was down to Harry and I. I don't think that I had ever been as scared as a I was then. As we walked through to the next room that awaited us, I could no longer ignore the pain in my neck where my scar was, and Harry was clutching at his forehead. This gave me sense of foreboding. I didn't like the way I was feeling, and I certainly didn't like how much pain Harry was in. Despite the pain, Harry and I kept going because we knew we had to because there was no alternative that didn't have dire consequences.

When we arrived in the next room, it was just as I had predicted. I vaguely remembered that the twins both owed me two sickles for betting that it was Snape and not Quirrell. What I hadn't counted on was what would happen next. Harry and I confronted him, then we settled into a sort of battle of wills. Then the strangest thing happen, even strange for a witch and a wizard now used to seeing strange things. A voice started coming out of the back of Quirrell's head, and then Quirrell started arguing with the voice. The voice said to use Harry to get passed the mirror. This was the famous Mirror of Erised; I knew it because the writing on it read "I show not your face, but your heart's desire," except it was backwards.

Amazingly enough, Harry wound up getting the stone. I told him to lie, to only think about seeing mum and dad in the mirror (we knew what they looked like because we had been shown pictures by Padfoot and Moony). I had never been more happy for our telepathic bond then I was right then because I could clearly see that he was starting to panic a little. We almost got away with it, had it not been for Quirrell turning the back of his head toward me. I knew something was up when the voice suddenly said that Harry was lying. That was when we tried to make a run for it, and then Quirrell had to go and mess up our perfectly good plan of running by conjuring ropes around us.

Then something really freaky happened. The voice said that it wanted to speak to us, Quirrell called it master. That was all I needed to know that the voice was old Moldy-shorts. Quirrell took off his turban, and turned around on us. The back of his head had a face on it, and an ugly one at that. It started to say a whole lot of sh- crap about how our parents begged to die. What a load of hogwash, and I told him as much.

Then old Moly-butt started his whole spiel about how there was no good or bad, only power. I told him that if really believed that to be true, than how was it that he was little more than a specter and we were alive and well. That really riled him up, but I was confident that he would make a mistake because when people get angry, they make mistakes that often lead to devastating results. He did make a mistake, that of letting Quirrell lose enough concentration for the ropes to get loose. Harry and I got out of the ropes as inconspicuously as possible, but luck was not on our side because right when we were almost out of then, Quirrell's head turned back toward us.

Goldielock's told Quirrell to kill us because we were getting away. Quirrell came up to us and started to to choke Harry, only when he did his hands started turning to ash. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't care because I could get my brother away from the crazy bastard if what happened to Quirrell was any indication that he couldn't touch either of us without hurting himself. Ok, yes I swear, sometimes bad enough to make even Padfoot blush. I can also swear in different languages, which happens when I'm in a bit of a panic or really upset. Harry doesn't swear as much, which is okay because I swear enough for the both of us when I get into my stride.

When I touched Quirrell on his arms to get him off Harry, I wasn't prepared for the immense pain that would make my scar throb. Of course, I pushed through it because of all the adrenaline going through my body. Harry then had the bright idea to touch his face, and I touched the part of his head where Moldy-butt's face was. After about a minute of intense pain, I heard someone calling out mine and Harry's name. After that I blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15:The Leaving Feast

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any major plot developments. I can only claim to own Lily-Rose, not to mention any plot twists.

**Chapter 15:The Leaving Feast**

The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts with Moony holding my hand with his head laying on the bed next to me. When I woke up and flexed my fingers, his head shot up like bullet. He started hugging me and telling me that I was to never scare him like that again. I told him that I was making no promises because trouble always seemed to find Harry and I. Of course, when I mentioned Harry I remembered everything that happened. You see, sometimes my subconscious tells my brain that whatever happened to me is too traumatic for me to remember, so it sometimes takes a specific word for me to remember what happened. In this case, it happened to be mentioning my brother.

After I remembered everything, I asked Moony what had happened after Harry and I passed out. He was a little reluctant to tell me, but when I gave him the look that promised dire consequences he relented and told me. It turns out that when Bumbledore got the Ministry, he knew that something was going down at the school and rushed back. He, Padfoot and Moony met up halfway to the school and made their way to the third floor corridor where they found Neville, Ron and Hermione just making their way out of the trapdoor. They filled Padfoot, Moony and the Professor in on what had happened up to that point. When they finished, the three of them made their way to the room with the Mirror and found Harry and I grappling with Quirrell. Moony told me that it was the single most terrifying moment of his life, second only to the night he was attacked by Fenrir Greyback.

Then Harry started to wake up. The first thing he asked about was the stone. Padfoot and Moony informed us that it had been destroyed. When we asked what would happen to the Flamel's, Moony told us that they were happy with the decision and that they had enough Elixir to set their affairs in order. We weren't exactly happy with what had happened, but there wasn't much that we could do about it. When we asked what day it was, Padfoot immediately told us that it was the day before the Quidditch final, and that Madame Pomfrey said if we rested up all day today, that Harry could play in the final tomorrow. He said that she wasn't happy about it, but knew that if we had woken up before the final, that Harry would have found a way to play regardless of what she said. Dad was the exact same way, or so Padfoot and Moony tell us.

The Quidditch final was amazing. Gryffindor slaughtered Ravenclaw in the final. We racked up 250 points before Harry spotted the snitch. When he finally did spot it, the Ravenclaw seeker was looking in the other direction. Harry casually made his way to the snitch, and before she was even aware of what was happening he caught it. We won 400-30. It was brilliant. The after party lasted until around four am. McGonagall had to come in three times before we finally gave in to her. I think that she gave us a little leeway, considering that we won the Quidditch cup, and were in second place for the House cup.

It was a little disappointing for us not to be in the lead for the House cup, but it wasn't our fault that Snape had to make out that he hated us. Be sides we made sure that whatever points we lost in Potions we gained back in Transfiguration or Charms. Herbology was neither of our best subject, and Defense was a joke.

We've just finished the leaving feast and are now waiting for the carriages to take us to the train station in Hogsmeade. The leaving feast was crazy. Bumbledore awarded us last minute points. Hermione got 20 points for the "cool use of intellect in the face of fire," Neville got 20 points for "outstanding knowledge of herb lore," Ron got 20 points for "the greatest chess game Hogwarts has seen these many years," Harry and I got 20 points each for "pure nerve and great courage in the face of certain death." His words verbatim, not mine. We won the House cup with 530 points, Slytherin lost by 90 points. If he had given us all 5 points each, we still could have won. He didn't have to make it such a humiliating loss in front of so many people. We were all happy that we won the House cup, but we all agree that the way Bumbledore went about it was all wrong. That doesn't mean we are going to berate him about it.


End file.
